


Stupid Genetics

by TheShipChildren (Crazy_Pairing_Person)



Series: Child-verse #1 (Main) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Genetics, M/M, Mention of Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Trans Male Character, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/TheShipChildren
Summary: Wherein Haruto blames his dads for his sudden crush.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Child-verse #1 (Main) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Stupid Genetics

**Author's Note:**

> As you can likely tell, Haruto is my TsukiYama son. For those who didn't read my last fic in this series, Akimitsu who is mentioned like a few times is my KageHina daughter.

"Just for the record, I completely and utterly blame the both of you for my situation."

Haruto got home from volleyball practice, and after heading to the kitchen to make this announcement, he stormed off to his room, slamming the door behind himself in a way that said, 'If anyone comes to talk to me, they better be prepared for an onslaught of bitchy emo insults.'

Tadashi let out a loud, annoyed sigh, and placed a hand on Kei's arm. "Keep cooking," he said. "I'll go see what 'situation' we're being blamed for."

Kei chuckled. "Thanks," he said. "Tell him that I would like to apologize in advance - that might get him out of whatever weird emo hoodie prison he's holed himself up in."

"You speak as though you didn't do that when you were his age," Tadashi said with a smirk tossed over his shoulder at his husband. He regretted it immediately after as Kei's response was to toss a pinch of raw meat at him. With a shocked yelp, Tadashi ran from the kitchen before Kei could use anything else as a weapon.

Tadashi found his way to Haruto's room, giving the door a tentative knock. "Haruto?" he spoke, softly and gently. "Your dad and I don't know what we did, but we're very sorry about it. Can you tell us what's wrong, so we can fix it?"

After a silence that lasted for about thirty full seconds, Tadashi heard the lock on the other side of the door click. He let out a relieved sigh, and then he opened the door with an easy twist of the knob, stepping into Haruto's room. Not even a full foot away stood a pouting Haruto, already changed out of his school uniform into a gray hoodie with the oversized hood pulled up.

"Well? What's wrong? What did your dads do that was so terrible?" Tadashi asked patiently, going to take a seat on Haruto's bed.

Haruto huffed. "You gave me your genetics," he said, plain and simple. Tadashi frowned, silently asking his son to continue. After a moment, he did. "You both fell in love. And you're childhood friends. And you got married, had me, and gave me your genetics as a result. I was basically predisposed to fall in love with my childhood friend. So yeah, this is your fault. Thanks a whole hell of a lot."

Tadashi blinked, his brain working slowly to process each bit of what Haruto said.

Then his eyes lit up.

"Haruto! You have a crush on Akimitsu?"

Haruto huffed and crossed his arms. Tadashi noted that the sleeves of the hoodie were so long - or maybe stretched-out - that when he moved his arms, the ends of them just flopped around limply. It made him look much smaller and far less intimidating than he wanted to, most likely.

"Akimitsu is not what we're talking about. We're talking about your dumb genetics."

"Ah... Right, sorry." Tadashi laughed a little. "Well, we can't do anything about it, Haruto. You've already been born, you know. And, unfortunately, the time machine has yet to be invented, so we can't go back in time and yell at ourselves to not have you, or to... I don't know, have you with a surrogate, or whatever. So I'm afraid your genetics will have to stay the way they are, and you'll have to deal with your cru-" He paused at the glare his son shot him, and quickly backpedaled, "I mean, you'll have to deal with whatever... Problems will result from your genetics in an adult manner."

"Does 'ignoring my feelings for about six or seven years' count as an adult manner?" Haruto asked with a narrowed gaze. "Because I'm pretty sure that's what you did."

Tadashi frowned. "That's a low blow, Haruto. One more comment like that and you'll be out of dessert tonight."

Haruto paused at this. "...Is it strawberry shortcake?"

"It certainly is."

"...My apologies."

"That's better."

* * *

Later, when Tadashi told Kei about their son's issue, Kei just complained about the fact that, "That's not how genetics works, Tadashi. What are they teaching in schools these days?"

Tadashi's only response was a shrug.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post another oneshot at some point about how exactly Haruto realized, "Holy shit, I'm in love with my childhood friend." For now, this is all I could manage... ;_;


End file.
